Agent Cinder
by kiminicricket
Summary: Cinder is the best assassin in New Beijing. What happens when she is dispatched to eliminate one criminal mastermind, Carswell Thorne?


Cinder checked the view of the person on the street across the road against the file on her retina scanner, taking in the details, measurements between features, scars, freckles.

100% match. She spoke quietly through the Bluetooth headpiece.

"Target Acquired."

Cinder kept her eye on the target through the scope and waited for the instruction to shoot. The window was closing. Soon the target would walk around the building and out of range and this whole exercise would have been for nothing. Her finger twitched on the trigger, stopping a hairsbreadth away.

"Permission to engage?" she prompted. She only had about thirty seconds before he disappeared.

"Negative, do not engage. Retreat."

Cinder was tempted to shoot anyway. Rid the world of one more lunar. They were a blight to humanity and humanity didn't even know it – carriers of the deadly disease sweeping the world. She squeezed her finger dangerously close to the trigger before she cursed and shoved the safety back on the rifle. No matter the target, to disobey a command would be an immediate dismissal, and then she would get no further intel on the lunars invading her planet. Twisting off the silencer and shoving the weapon back in its case, she locked it back into her suitcase, straightening out her business suit and slipping back into her black pumps. Rolling the suitcase behind her, she slipped a pair of sunglasses on and made her way down to the hotel lobby.

A comm popped up on her interface.

NEW TARGET ACQUIRED. STAND BY FOR CO-ORDINATES.

Scowling, Cinder left her suitcase with the front desk and headed to the bar to waste time while headquarters sent through the specs on the new target. She could go home, but didn't want to run the risk of running into Adri or Pearl any sooner than she had too. Peony was fine, but she was probably still at university. Cinder slid onto a bar stool and signalled the barkeep, ordering her usual – Whiskey. Neat. The drink was served and Cinder pondered how proud she was of Peony – going to law school and studying up on Cyborg rights. If she had been able to cry, she would have been a sobbing mess the night Peony had told her.

A low curse from a few stools down interrupted her thoughts and turned her head. Cinder blinked slowly as she took in the Crown Prince sitting a few stools down. Prince Kai – the heartthrob of half of the population of New Beijing, the next in line to the title of Emperor was within arms distance if she stretched.

Not that she cared. She had much more important things to worry about than meeting a handsome celebrity. Why she was the best agent in her field – the top gun of their agency. She would not be a screaming incoherent fan of who the netfeeds called, 'the hottest man alive'. Please.

Still, she watched out of the corner of her eye as the prince fiddled with a port, agitatedly pressing buttons. He looked so frustrated, his brow furrowed, his lips pursed. She wondered what he was doing in some hotel bar miles away from the palace but decided it was none of her business. He was the prince. He could do what he wanted where he wanted. Even if that was futilely pressing a power button over and over again with no results.

"Need some help with that?" She was surprised that she had even offered, but he looked so frustrated. He glanced up, suspicious. She was sure that had she been able, blood would be rushing to her cheeks right now. Well she had offered, it was time to play the part. She would be cool. Suave. "Kai right?" she grinned at his shocked expression, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She gestured to the port in his hands, "What's the matter with it?"

The prince deflated. He looked at the port and then handed it over to her. "It won't turn on. It was working perfectly fine, and then all of a sudden…" he gestured helplessly to the black screen.

Cinder turned the port over in her hands before prying open the back. It would have been easier if she had used the built in screwdriver in her cybernetic hand, but that would ruin the effect of the skin graft, and that had been expensive! Her fingernails would have to do today. They did. The prince shifted nervously in his seat as she studied the internal wires and connections.

"Careful with that. There's, um… sensitive information on there."

Cinder glanced up, raising an eyebrow. Kai glanced away and shrugged.

"I mean it's not like our national security relies on it or anything," he huffed an awkward laugh, "But seriously, don't break it."

"National security. Funny."

Cinder looked back at the port. Nothing seemed to be out of place. She replaced the cover and bashed the port against the bar, making the prince jump. Ignoring him, she pressed the power button, grinning up at him when the screen turned on. The prince gaped at her.

"How did you do that?"

Cinder shrugged. "You'd be surprised how often that works." She took another sip of her drink, eyeing the prince out of the corner of her eye. He tilted his head as he looked at her.

"Thank you! You know, you don't exactly look like the mechanic type."

"Oh, I'm not. I just like to tinker."

The prince smiled and Cinder found herself smiling back. Stars, he was attractive when he was smiling. He put the port in his pocket and turned to face her. Cinder's heartbeat accelerated. She should get out of here. The prince was looking at her like he was… interested, like he wanted to know more about her, and stars above that would only lead to disaster.

Cinder tipped back the rest of her drink and grinned at him. "The nation is secure your majesty." She winked and slid off the chair. A tiny blip in the corner of her vision alerted her that the second comm from headquarters had just come up. It was time to get to work.

* * *

Cinder stormed through to her Commanding Officer's office, bursting through the doors and standing there, fuming as he slowly glanced up at her from over his spectacles.

"THIS is the new target?" she threw the file down in front of him. "He is _not_ Lunar!"

The doctor pushed back from his desk and glanced lazily up at her, thumbing through the pages she had printed out to review. Sighing, he dropped them before returning to his netscreen.

"Nevertheless, he is your next target. You have a week."

His voice dismissed her, but she pressed on.

"I only signed up to your stupid program so I could keep the world safe from Lunars. Find someone else for your human targets."

Dr. Erland returned his gaze slowly to her, steely resolve in his eyes.

"You are our best agent, and as such, receive our most important targets. You will do this. You will be successful by the end of the week. Or _I_ will have your sister-"

"No don't!" Cinder held out a hand, shoulders drooping in defeat. Blast to the high heavens the fact that she had ever revealed her sister to this man. "I'll do it." She stalked out.

* * *

"Peony?" Cinder called out, throwing her keys on the counter as she entered the family apartment that evening. A squeal and a crash sounded from the kitchen and then Peony emerged, her ebony curls powdered with flour. Cinder raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "What have you been doing?"

"Baking!" Peony shrugged and turned back to the kitchen, Cinder following, taking in the huge mess Peony had left all over every surface of the kitchen.

"Peony, you have to clean this up before Adri gets home or she's going to kill you!"

Peony winced. "I know, I know. Can you please help me?" she turned large pleading eyes and Cinder sighed.

"Fine, I'll do the dishes, you get started on wiping down…" she looked around the kitchen, "Everything."

Peony sprang into action and Cinder donned a pair of gloves, attacking the dishes as quickly as she could.

They were just finishing up, Peony plating a batch of chocolate chip cookies when the key turned and Adri entered. Her gaze passed over Cinder before settling on Peony. She sniffed and raised her chin.

"What in the world have you been doing child?"

Peony stiffened, fiddling her fingers together in front of her. "Baking."

Adri sniffed before turning to Cinder. "Do you have the money?"

Cinder focused everything on holding back the scowl. She had knocked Adri's netscreen off the wall last week and Adri expected her to pay for a new one. A top-of-the-line, brand new model new one. Never mind that the old one was broken and worn out, barely worth a hundred univs. She took a deep breath. Two more jobs and she and Peony could move out of this place. Just two more jobs and she would have enough for a place of her own. "Not yet," she ground out, "I'll have it tomorrow."

"See that you do." Adri turned without further comment and retreated to her room.

Peony slumped against the bench. Cinder watched her carefully. Ever since she had announced why she was studying law Adri had treated her like a pariah. Her own daughter. She wrapped an arm around Peony's shoulders. "Not long now, Peony, I reckon I'll have enough in a fortnight."

Peony turned dull eyes up to Cinder and tried to smile. Cinder drooped.

"You should change majors. This isn't worth it."

Peony frowned. "It is totally worth it Cinder! The current laws are archaic and outdated. Someone needs to do something about it!"

Cinder wrapped her arms around her sister, throat tight, holding her tightly.

"I love you Peony."

"I love you too Cinder."

* * *

Standing at the netscreen in her room later that night Cinder went over the details. Name. Age. Occupation. Current whereabouts. Wanted for stealing a rampion cargo ship from the US military. What was he doing in New Beijing? Cinder sighed, pulling up the ridiculous mugshot. He didn't look too concerned, winking at the camera, but word had it that he had escaped from custody, and was wanted in three countries. Shaking her head at his long list of felonies, she wondered which country had hired their specific skill set. Sitting at her desk, she began hatching a plan.

* * *

 **KC**

 **Thanks to those of you who wanted to see this one as it's own fic - hoping to have the second chapter up for you shortly so there's something new to read :) If you are new, welcome, and be sure to check out my collection of short Lunar Chronicle Stories as well :)**


End file.
